Talk:Northern Fangs
So, why 'northern'?Jochannon 21:48, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Just thought that it would make for a cool name. Besides they live on an Ice World. Supahbadmarine 21:50, November 28, 2010 (UTC) I think The Knights of Lupercal might not like these guys. I've just got a feeling. --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 22:05, November 28, 2010 (UTC) I have got a similar feeling. I think the Reptiles might not like these guys. TardirProductions 22:07, November 28, 2010 (UTC) You are right. To these guys the idea of allies is luaghable. They are the kind that would sacrifice civilians or allied forces to ensure victory. Supahbadmarine 22:07, November 28, 2010 (UTC) I was reffering to that the Reptiles only works in hot temperatures, they despise cold. TardirProductions 22:42, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Well, that is another perfectly reasonable reason for them not to get along. Supahbadmarine 22:44, November 28, 2010 (UTC) It's becoming a great article. And who do you think would win if we set up a tactical squad of the Reptiles up against a tactical squad of the Northern Fangs? TardirProductions 23:36, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Not sure. Your Reptiles are tough, but so are the Northern Fangs and they will do anything to win. Supahbadmarine 23:39, November 28, 2010 (UTC) The Reptiles have speed and brutality on their side, and the Northern Fangs have strength and heartlessness on their side. That would actually be very likely a draw. TardirProductions 23:43, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Aye, I do hope these guys and the AA never have to fight on the same battlefield. Patriot398 02:42, November 29, 2010 (UTC) You should hope the Reptiles and the AA never fought, lol. TardirProductions 14:06, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Nice Idea for recruitment, The manhunt trial is very good. --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 14:18, November 29, 2010 (UTC) I don't see any reason why the Reptiles and AA would fight. These guys on the other hand, there'd be a fight pretty quick. Patriot398 19:28, November 29, 2010 (UTC) The Reptiles aren't a peaceful Chapter, but you're right. TardirProductions 22:15, November 29, 2010 (UTC) it would be interesting to see these guys up against the Crimson marauderrs Hallen979 23:10, November 29, 2010 (UTC) I wonder wich of my chapters that wouldn't get a draw against these exept for the Alphamarines and Soul Warriors, because they would have lost. TardirProductions 00:26, November 30, 2010 (UTC) I think the cold hearted and dour Prophetic Forgiven would get on well with these guys. But then again, the Galaxy is a big place so they may have never even heard of one and other (that and the Prophetic Forgiven are very secretive and only the enemies and allies of them know of their existence.A Shadow Before the Dawn 18:13, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Maybe. The thing is that these guys are loners who don't believe in allies. They don't fight along side other Imperial forces. It is more like they just share the battlefield and take advantage of any situations that other create. Supahbadmarine 18:15, December 1, 2010 (UTC) I have finally figured out wich of my chapters that could defeat this chapter, the Dark Fists, wich until now was unpublished, lolz. TardirProductions 18:26, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Could somebody help me out with the picture? I can't get it on the page due to licencing. The picture is named File:Spacemarine(10).jpg. Supahbadmarine 18:32, December 1, 2010 (UTC) I put it in that photo box that already was there. TardirProductions 19:17, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Supahbadmarine 19:27, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. The Prophetic have a similar stance. Allies are only factions and people who are useful to them. When they out live their usefulness they end up with a bolter round in the back of their head. The two chapters would share a common intrest (humanity being weak; mission first, civies later; show no mercy etc.) but would probably prefer to remain isolatioistA Shadow Before the Dawn 20:37, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Interestingly, The Northern Fangs don't get trouble from the Inquisition despite them looking at the Fangs as dangerous. There are two reasons for this. The first is because despite their views, the Northern Fangs still revere the Emperor. After all they respect strength and they view the Emperor as the strongest being in existence. The second reason is because of fear. The Northern Fangs have inherited the stubborn nature of their parent Chapter, and they are far quicker to start killing. The majority of Inquisitors realize that is an outsider were to try and boss the Northern Fangs around, they would not hesitate to start slitting throats left and right. Supahbadmarine 21:15, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Would like to see the Northern Fangs against some Korpiklaani, hehe. TardirProductions 17:16, December 2, 2010 (UTC) If you want a tip (nothing important), its that the Space wolves creates Wolf Companys, not succesor chapters it is not a big deal though. Really nice idea for a chapter I've got a feeling that the Blaze Ravens really wouldn't like these people. BTW how to these guys fight? -DirgeOfCerberus111 22:26, January 27, 2011 (UTC) They follow the basic Space Wolves organizational structure. However, they put a greater emphasis on indicidual and squad strength. They are also very good on cold climates and are slightly specialized towards fighting in harsh environments. Supahbadmarine 22:34, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Dirge(Or Legionaire, i am not sure), the Space Wolves can make Successor Chapters, the Wolf Companies are the companies of the Space Wolves, wich works as Chapters, but really aren't. TardirProductions 22:49, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Um...OK but I was just asking what tactics these guys used. -DirgeOfCerberus111 23:45, January 27, 2011 (UTC)